


Misadventures in Demon hunting

by Desmond_Istari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmond_Istari/pseuds/Desmond_Istari
Summary: A demon hunter must come to terms with the fact that he is not an island.





	1. Chapter 1

Horror October

An ungodly scream broke the silence of the night, jarring Sebastien awake, I sat bolt upright, listening intently, it almost seemed as if I imagined it, or that it was a remnant from a dream and I almost fell back to sleep before more screams pierced the dark coming in rapid succession now, rolling out of bed the Battlemage quickly got dressed in his usual attire, a plain black t-shirt and jeans and a long coat. I opened the window, listening for the source of the screams, once I gathered the general direction I leaped out the window, enveloping himself in a field of magic that propelled him through the air towards the source of the carnage.

Landing in the townsquare I took stock of the death and destruction surrounding him, listening intently for his quarry. A sudden shift in the air behind me alerted me just a second too late as I was struck with a boulder, twisting with the impact he turned around to face my attacker, it was worse than I feared, a towering behemoth, at least 50 meters tall, and supported by thick muscles and insane amounts of magic, waves of pulsing demonic energy ebbed off the beast, and yet somehow I had missed it on arrival, which meant that the creature had more power than it's strength and gargantuan size.

I narrowly dodged another boulder, reaching into the air and summoning my trusty rifle to my hands but before I could take aim the beast was gone again, cautiously I looked around, testing the magic in the air, but indeed, my fear that this demon could hide itself was confirmed. I grumbled to himself, wondering what to do now. I couldn't in good conscious leave to plan a strategy, not with that thing still on the loose. So I rose into the air, turning slowly, when suddenly a howl pierced the night and I was dropping like a rock. I felt my leg crunch beneath him and screamed, rolling over onto my back to see the creature looking over me... That howl must have somehow interfered with my magic! 

Struggling against the pain I lifted his gun towards the Demon, only to see a flash of movement and watch my arm falling off, the gun clattering to floor. This was it. I had met my match and now I was done for.


	2. With a little help from my... Acquaintances

It was over, I was going to die. I just knew it. The creature roared triumphently... Wait that wasn't triumph, it was pain?! Suddenly bullet holes scattered through the creature, each exit wound exploding in a shower or gore and viscera. I shakily pushed myself into a sitting position as my two aviors descended from the rooftops. "Hello." a short, lean man with no hair but a huge beard spoke first, his clothes were plain cloth, dark presumably to blend into the night and he had two pistols hanging from his belt and a sword strapped across his back. "You looked like you needed a hand. " A woman spoke, gesturing to my fallen arm on the, eliciting a groan from her partner. The woman was tall, and about as lean as her partner from the looks of it, anything more about her figure was hidden behind her robes, she had no weapons as far as I could tell from looking at her, but I could sense a powerful magical field coming from her, nearly twice as powerful as my own. I nodded slowly, not used to being saved. "Yes, well thank you... Wait a minute. I thought I was the only demon hunter dispatched to the area." The woman laughed, "The only government demon hunter, maybe. We're free lance." I took that in, grimacing. "Well, I need to see someone about getting an actual new arm and repairing my legs if you'll excuse me." I rose into the air, floating a few feet forward before sinking back to the ground. It was no use, I was too tired to fly. The woman walked up to me, offering a hand. "Look, I get that you're one of those 'I work alone types. But why don't you let us help you get to an mage surgeon and we'll get out of your way." I grumbled, taking her hand, her partner grabbed my severed arm and she hoisted me up, the both of them carrying me to a doctor's office, as I was carried along the adrenaline from the battle wore off and I went unconscious from the pain. Waking up several days later. I slowly sat up in a hospital bed, groaning in pain. My left arm then shot to my right only to feel a cool metal surface. "What?" I muttered looking down to see my missing arm replaced with a prosthetic, it was then the doctor entered the room. "Ah, Sebastien you're awake, Good. I see you've noticed the situation with your arm.. Yes unfortunately the nerve in your original arm were too damaged to reattach so we gave you a prosthetic. Don't worry it's enchanted so you can still do magic." I groaned, carefully bending the elbow joint. "Is it also enchanted to move like a normal arm?" I asked wearily. "Yes of course."

He replied.

I grunted, using my new metal appendage to sit up, then I tested the fingers. "Well, this will take getting used too. But I think I'll manage."


End file.
